


Don't Swear Around Pidge!

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Language, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: All Shiro asks is that no one swears. Lance does something even worse though, if that's even possible.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Swear Around Pidge!

Keith was spending some much needed bonding time with Hunk--though no one dared mention the 'b word' around him because of other incident involving Lance. 

Now the three others had some normal bonding time of their own. Lance was cleaning his bayard, minding his own business. Pidge was doing some science-y shit. And Shiro was just talking to them. And supervising them too, of course, just to be safe. 

"Oh shit!" Lance said suddenly, softly, and looked down. He had accidentally cut his hand on the sharp part of it. Pidge looked up, eyebrow raised, but other than that they were disinterested and said nothing. Shiro however had another idea. 

"Don't swear around Pidge!" 

"...Mama Mia that's a spicy meatball." Lance said instead with a completely straight face. They had to give him credit for that, at least. And that was the only straight thing about him. 

"You know what?" Shiro said finally. "Just say fuck." 


End file.
